April Fools
by Shamera
Summary: I wrote this on April Fools day.... don't kill, please. Humor, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I claim to be insane. That way no one can sue because it's not my fault I write these things. 

Summory: A short, funny conversation between Camie, Fixer, Windy, and Deak. Please tell me if I got them wrong! I don't know much about their personalities, so I'm only guessing and making things up along the way. I wrote this one April Fools, don't be surprised! 

April Fools  
by: Dee Starr / Shampoo 

"Who turned the lights out?" 

"I donno, Fixer. Maybe the lights broke." 

"Couldn't have- it's too sudden, Camie." 

"Fine. What do you suggest happened then?" 

"We could wait it out. Wormie's not comin' for a few hours. And Deak and Windy are late." 

"Okay." 

"......." 

"......." 

"Why do we have play a joke on Wormie again, Fix?" 

"Haven't you heard, Camie? No? You're too smart for your own good. Today is the first day of the fourth month." 

"Uh-hm. You still didn't answer my question." 

"Weeeeeell, on this day every year, people would play tricks on each other." 

"Why?" 

"Because they do." 

"And why do they do that?" 

"I donno- hey! You're trying to get me off the topic, ain't ya?" 

"No, I'm not." 

"Then let me talk!" 

"I do." 

"No, you don't." 

"Yes, I do." 

"No, you don't." 

"You're talking, aren't you?" 

"No, I'm not- okay, you have a point here." 

"I should." 

"Don't go all smarty on me, Camie. You'll end up like Wormie." 

"So?" 

"Ooookay, you won't end up *completely* like Wormie." 

"So?" 

"Stop repeating things!" 

"Okay." 

"Good. You want me to go on?" 

"Okay." 

*sigh* "Whatever. There used to be a legend about this higher essense or being that was created by mischievous kids and brought to life. The kids only wanted to have some fun, but the being pulled a few stunts off on the first day it was created. Somehow like on its birthday or something." 

"Cool." 

"It did some serious damage to a lot of people, and the kids who created it were ordered to distroy this being. But the being was a lot more powerful than they knew, and it escaped the first trap. By the end of the day exactly on the dawn of a new day, the children caught the being and trapped it with some kind of spell so that it would never come out." 

"Cool." 

*anger rising* "But the creature was powerful, and would escape every year on the day it was created, go back to pulling tricks and pranks until the same children would once again catch the being and lock it for another year." 

"Cool." 

"And- WOULD YOU STOP REPEATING YOUR WORDS?!" 

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be upset just because I don't know what else to say. Don't blow your top." 

*steams* If you weren't a girl, I'd-" 

"Hello? Anyone there?" 

"Hey, it's Windy! Windy, over here!" 

"Camie? Is that you? I can't see anything in here!" 

"Yeah, well, you've gotta come protect me. Fixer's blowing his top off." 

"Why, you-" 

*laugh* "Don't worry, Camie. Me n' Deak are both here." 

"That's right. When's Wormie coming? We should really get the lights fixed before he gets here." 

*yelps* "Deak! You scared me!" 

"Sorry, Camie." 

"I think Deak's right. We should really fix the lights." 

"Oh, and how do you suggest we do that, Fixer?" 

"Er....." 

"Just as I thought. Guys. Never reliable." 

"Hey! If you're just insulting Fixer, don't get me into the mess!" 

"You already are." 

"Fine, Windy. Let's see you *girls* fix the lights." 

"Fine by me." 

"Good." 

"Um... Don't I get any say in this?" 

"Yes, you do. Let's go fix the lights, Camie." 

"No... That's not what I meant." 

"Go, *girls*. Let's see what you can do without me and Fixer!" 

"Deak, maybe we-" 

"What? What? You have a better suggestion, Fix? Let 'em make a fool of themselves." 

"HA! You guys think you're so great. We'll show you, won't we, Camie?" 

"Actually, I-" 

"Let's go, Camie." 

*sigh* "Fine. Whatever. I'm not into this at all." 

BLINK 

FLICKER 

"Windy." 

"Yeah, Camie?" 

"Aren't we supposed to turn the lights back on? How can it be already on?" 

"I donno. My question's why's there string all over the place?" 

"String?" 

"Camie. The little lines in front of your face?" 

"Oh." 

"Hey! What'd you do?" 

*groans* Fixer. Don't start with me. We're stuck. There's string all over the place." 

"And you think we hadn't noticed, Windy? We're stuck, too!" 

"Whoever did this is in big trouble!" 

*nervous laugh* "Um... I did." 

"LUKE!!!" 

"Haha.... um... April Fools?" 

"April Fools?" 

"What I was trying to tell you, Camie. The day is called April Fools' Day." 

"Oh, who cares, Fix? I say we do something with Wormie here..." 

"I wholeheartedly agree." 

"Absolutly." 

"With pleasure." 

"Run, Wormie. As soon as we get out of this mess, you're in BIG trouble..." 

"Uh-uh." 

  


End. 

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS' DAY!!! 


End file.
